Why This?
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Marie finds a box from the backyard and shows it to her dad. But soon they'll discover that it's more than just a box and take a trip down to memory lane. JUST A LITTLE BDAY GIFT FOR MY FRIEND: Whythis. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Show your love for her! You can use the Reviews page for greeting cards.


**(Author's Note)**

Just a little story to celebrate my friend's birthday today. Hope you like it! This is my 1st one-shot BTW.

**Why This?**

**Note: I don't own Marie Flynn or Thomas Fletcher. Marie belongs to Sam-Ely-Ember and Angelus19, while Thomas belongs to Melty94. (Thanks 14AmyChan!)**

(Flynn Fletcher house. Many years later…)

**Phineas POV**

It was another wonderful summer morning here in Danville. I wonder what Ferb and I will invent today. I bet this time it's a home in a box or maybe completely safe bio-fuel for the jetpacks or maybe a high tech fun house for the kids. I can't wait to get started.

"Daddy daddy daddy!"

Marie, my daughter, runs in the house with a pretty familiar box.

"Hey Marie! Whatcha got there?"

"I don't know. But I want to show it to you!"

"Okay! Ooh! It might be one of those exploding stuff again."

"Ahehe! Daddy! Don't embarrass me."

"I'm just kidding. I'm not sure about this. Maybe it's one of your cousin's pranks again."

"*Gasp* You're probably right daddy!"

Well that can't be good. I have a reputation you know. I quickly set it on the living room table and the both of us quickly hid behind the couch and peeked at it.

"Uhh… Honey? Marie? Watcha doin?"

I looked to my left and Isabella was just gleefully staring at us.

"Hey hon! We're trying to determine if it's one of Thomas's prank's again."

"*Gasp* I'm going to talk to Ferb right after this."

She knelt beside me and we all kept staring at the box.

"Do you have one of those long stick thingies you use in your presentations hon?" asked Isabella.

"Oh!" I rummaged in my pockets to see if I had it. It's got to be around here somewhere…

"… Yep! Got it!"

I pulled both ends and it extended as long as half of this room I guess. I held the other hand and I started pointing it to the button that opens the box.

"Okay. When it clicks, we all take cover. Ok?" I asked.

"Okay!" they both said.

Okay. I just need to push it a little more…

*Click*

HIDE!... Wait! Nothing happened. We all peeked at the box that displayed an attached photo under the lid. There was a little triangle headed boy who had his arm around the girl while the girl held two fingers above his head while sticking her tongue out.

"Hehe! Hey! It's us when we were 10!" said Isabella.

"Ooooh! A time capsule!" said Marie excitedly.

She went to it and started rummaging the different that was inside it. She doesn't know this but every time she pulls something out we remember something.

"Oh! A pink bow!" she puts it on but she puts it back since she already has one.

"Wow! A Wrench! A piece of paper with writings? Oh it's a song! Bow chika bow wow? Chika chika choo wow? Gitche Gitchee goo… AAAH! I like it!"

"Hehe! Gitchee Gitchee Goo Phineas!"

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo Isabella. Mwah!"

"Ugh! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh! Sorry sweetie!" I said but she kisses me back.

"I'll never get tired of that." I said.

"Ugh! Grown-ups. Oooh! A Journal! A Blanket? A sash. A kitkat wrapper?"

"Hehe! I can't believe you kept that." said Isabella.

"*Sniff* Iw! I think I'd understand why you kept the rest of these but… why this?"

"Well… let's just say that it was something great that we'd only understand." I said.

"Aww C'mon! Tell me!"

"C'mon Phineas! Tell us!" said Isabella.

"Well Okay. It all started when we were in high school…"

**Play this in youtube while reading the next link: watch?v=5D8-DWhL3yc**

**Read this on : /s/8044886/80/Trice. (It's Trice, Chapter 80 BTW.)**

"Wow! Do you have one now?"

"I sure do!" I said.

I bring one out of my pocket, unwrapped it and I shared it with Isabella.

"Thanks hon!" said Isabella.

"Can I have one?" asks Marie.

"Nope!"

"Daddy!"

"Sorry Marie but no."

"Awww."

*DING* *DONG*

Marie runs to the door to answer it.

**Marie POV**

As I answered the door my cousin appeared.

"Hey Thomas!"

"Hey Marie. What's with the "Awww" back there?"

"Daddy won't let me have a kitkat."

"Oh. I have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He pulls out a chunky kitkat. "You can have it."

"Yay! Thanks Thomas."

Oh I can't wait to eat it. I love kitkats. I pull it out of the wrapper and…

*SPROING*

"AAAH! A RAT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"HAHAHAHA! GOTCHA!" he waves the fake kitkat with the rat on his hand.

"That's not funny!"

"Not for you maybe. Hehe!"

I punch him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Thomas! You wanna have lunch with us?"

"Sorry. Mom, Dad, and I are having lunch with the president."

"*Gasp* REALLY?" my parents asked.

"GOTCHA! HAHAHAHA! Dad says hi." He walks away.

My parents looked at each other. "Ferb." They nodded.

They start dialing on the phone. They grab some sort of device like a mini megaphone and dad speaks through it.

"Hello! This is the president…" said my dad with his voice actually sounding like the president.

Well it's another normal day of summer. I love my family. Hehe! But Why This?

-The End-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Whythis! Wish you the best!**


End file.
